mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sumaes01/Dangan Ronpa: Wiki of Hope and Wiki Users of Despair (Sign-Up Page)
So my current obsession is Dangan Ronpa, and with the new blog game trend going around the wiki at the moment, I decided to make a Dangan Ronpa blog game. Backstory The blog game takes place at Hope's Peak Academy, an illustrious private school that only accepts "super" students: the best of the best of the best. The criteria extends to any niche, so in addition to super-geniuses and super-athletes, they take super-idols, gang leaders, and geeks. On the first day, fourteen new students lose consciousness and wake up in a creepy, alternative version of the academy. It's soon revealed that all of the students have been abducted by a sadistic teddy bear named Monobear (me), who refuses to let them leave. The only way out of the locked-down dark school is to graduate...by killing another student. Once a murder is committed, Monobear holds a trial so that the class can try to figure out which one of them is the culprit, culminating in a vote. If they make the right choice, the murderer will be messily executed. Make the wrong choice, and not only does the murderer escape, but the rest of them will take the punishment in their place... Rules/Notes/How to Play If you're too lazy to read all of the rules, just read what I bolded. *'Be realistic.' When someone dies, act like you would in real life. Hearing about murders is pretty scary, so actually seeing the corpse of the dead contestant should be even scarier. Also, don't be "lol so random!!1!!!!". This is supposed to be a serious scenario. That means no supernatural captured students and no goats coming out of the blue to save the captured students, Zain. *'Only two students can be killed at a time.' That's the way it is in the anime, so that will be the way it is here. It would be too confusing for the captured students to investigate more than two murders at one time. *'Violence against the principal is forbidden.' Don't attack Monobear or you die. Murders done by Monobear do not count towards the above rule. *'Captured students with penises can only go in the boys' locker room and captured students with vaginas can only go into the girls' locker room.' If you go into the opposite sex's locker room, you will be killed by a machine gone hanging on the ceiling outside the entrances to the locker rooms. *'As more murders occur, more locations in the school will be unlocked.' The locker rooms are unlocked after the first murder. *'Tell me in private if you want to murder someone and how you are going to murder them.' The murderer, the murdered, and I will discuss/roleplay the murder on a secret wiki. *'Captured students can not have memories of other captured students before they enter the school.' They're memories were wiped. *'The captured students don't have any weapons at the start of the game.' Monobear gives weapons to each of them later on. *'Don't go over a page of comments without me being there.' I want to be able to see and react to what is happening. *'Watch the anime/play the game/read the let's play for a better understanding of the scenario.' You don't have to, but I think you should. Plus the anime's really good. *'One captured student per user.' You can only control one captured student. Also, the captured students must be high-school aged. You can control canon characters, as long as you do not sign up as Junko Enoshima. *'This blog game will contain spoilers.' Play at your own risk. Application Forms Fill out the form below. *'Name:' Preferably both first and last *'Title/Talent:' Super High-School Level ______ *'Birth date:' Self-explanatory *'Appearance:' Description or Image Example... *'Name:' Celestia Ludenberg *'Title/Talent:' Super High-School Level Gambler *'Birth date:' November 23rd *'Appearance:' Captured Students #Joey Beverly (Wutdoyawant) #Kogassy (Kogasa Beatrice) #Junpei "Hikari" Tenmyouji (*Kinz*) #Reggie Castillo (Wildcats11630) #Gold (Gold710) #Matt Cordia (Gocubs711) #Matthew Hatter (TheHatter) #Josh Potter (Potterfan1997) #Maggi Kagehime (BaconLettuceTomato) #Aidan Cream (Icecream18) #Junko Enoshima (Sumaes01) #Erin Law (Gemma1520) #Taijo Holden (Holhol1235) #Jolea Johnson (JoleaThePrankster) Category:Blog posts